Catch My Breath
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Xander and Vida learn the fundamentals of doing CPR, which eventually led to the unexpected as they learn more about their intense relationship. XanderVida OneShot.


**A/N:** So I had to do a Xander/Vida fic and this one is kinda random and different from the stories I usually write. lol. But I do hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out, thanks!

* * *

One-Shot Fic

"**Catch My Breath"**

"I can't believe you made me sign up for Medical Assisting class." Vida grunted as she and Xander begin making their way inside the room.

"Come on, V. Be a little more enthusiastic here." Her male companion urges her to lighten up. "It could be fun."

"Fun?" She scoffs, followed by a weak chuckle. "It's not like I'm planning to major in the medical field."

"Well try something new. Just imagine how many lives you could save, V."

"Uh…reality check, Xander." She leans forward and talks in a hush whisper. "We're power rangers. That's what we do."

"True, but what if someone was choking at the very moment eh?" He questioned with his eyebrows raised. "I mean you can't just take your wand, say the magic words and reveal your identity as a ranger."

"Alright! I get it." Vida groans reluctantly as they situated themselves at a lab table. "I just wished you drag Chip into this and not me."

"That's because Nick, Maddie, and Chip have class during this period. And you my friend, don't."

Vida gives Xander a dirty look in response. "Well now I do thanks to you."

The last bell rang throughout the school indicating it was the start of class. It was a new semester for that year and the students of Briarwood High were only a few months away till summer vacation.

"Morning class," a female teacher around her mid-twenties with light brown hair suddenly enters the room wearing a long white lab coat and a nurse hat. "I'm Ms. Stock and I'll be your teacher throughout the course."

Xander grins as he leans closer to Vida. "Ms. Stock is pretty cute don't you think?"

She shot him a look. "Is that why you joined the class?"

"Well," he shrugs his shoulder as a smirk crossed his face, "that's part of it."

Vida groans, nodding her head in dismay. "I don't believe this…"

"Class, today we'll be learning CPR." Ms. Stock continues speaking to her students. "Now can someone here tell me what CPR stands for?"

Xander quickly raises his hands up. "Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Xander." He introduces himself with a wink. "Xander Bly."

"Okay, Xander. What does CPR stand for?"

"I believe it stands for Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation."

Ms. Stock smiles pleasingly. "That's correct, Xander. Thank you."

He looks at Vida cockily as she rolls her eyes.

"Does anyone else here know the definition of CPR?"

"Ooh! I know!" Xander reaches his hand up once again. Ms. Stock turns to him and smiles.

"Okay, Xander. Go for it."

"Well I know it uhh…involves mouth-to-mouth action" he smirks, "and chest compression."

"Okay," Ms. Stock nods her head, "that's a start."

Vida snickered as she raises her hand.

The teacher immediately caught it. "Yes?"

"CPR consists of mouth-to-mouth respiration and chest compression, which allows oxygenated blood to circulate to vital organs such as the brain and the heart. And for one thing, CPR could save a lot of lives."

"Very good."

Xander stares at Vida in surprise with his jaw dropped. "And how did you know all that?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders. "I learned it in junior high."

The first half of class was all busy work as the students were given worksheets to fill out and find answers from the book. They learned the basics of CPR and the different steps when doing CPR for adult, children, and infants.

Once they got the basics out of the way, it was time for the actual lab.

"Now class, if you all go and each get a partner. We'll be starting the lab in a few."

Xander quickly turns to Vida. "Partner?"

"Partner."

Each pair was situated in a lab station "Okay class, everyone will have a chance to do this. One of you will be the helpless victim while the other does the CPR alright?"

Vida looks at Xander. "I'll go first. I just want to get this over with." He nods as he makes himself comfortable on the floor with Vida on her knees beside him.

"As young adults, you will be doing the CPR for adults obviously unless you're children than you must leave the classroom." Her students started to chuckle. "Anyway, this is all for practice."

"First step is to check your partner for unresponsiveness. In this case, there is no response. So the first thing you would do is dial 9-1-1. An emergency correspondent then assists you on CPR instructions."

There was a short pause.

"After given the instructions the first thing you would do is tilt the head back and listen for breathing."

Xander shuts his eyes, playing a lifeless victim as Vida tilts his head and listens for breathing like they were told to do.

"Your partner is not breathing." Ms. Stock informs them. "Now the next part I want you all to be mature about. This is when the mouth-to-mouth procedure comes to play."

A grin crossed Xander's lips, which Vida didn't seem to notice for she was waiting for further instructions from the teacher.

As soon as she explained to the class the next part, Vida looks back down at Xander releasing a deep breath. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.' _She thought as she slowly nears her face towards his, gently pinches his nose, and then covers his mouth with her own and blow.

She then puts her ears against his chest for breathing like they were instructed to do before doing it again the second time.

Once Vida closes the gap between them, she blew in his mouth two times, and just as she was about to pull away, she felt Xander sliding his tongue inside her mouth and making it intertwine with her own as her eyes sprung open. Taken by surprise he then places his hand behind the back of her head, grasping on her short black locks and deepening the kiss as they were now caught up in the moment. He didn't know exactly what got over him to do it.

She couldn't believe what was happening nor did Xander as she finds herself kissing back in a heated kiss, being won over by Xander's affection and the way his lips moved hers. But once she realized what they were doing, Vida immediately pulled away, looking at him in disbelief as she connected her hand across his cheek. "How dare you!"

Her hand was shaking as she took her belongings and ran out the classroom. The others in the room didn't take notice until they heard the slap as all eyes turn to Xander. He weakly smiles, feeling completely embarrassed by the way Vida stormed out as he took the opportunity to leave the class to find her.

* * *

Later on that day after failing to find Vida at school, Xander arrived to work at Rock Porium where the others were. From across the room, he spotted Vida doing her DJ thing. He noticed how content she was pretending that nothing ever happened, but deep inside she was severely pissed off just by the way she left class that morning.

Xander didn't even know why he did it. It just happened and this time he went too far.

"Okay," Chip groans as Nick and Madison all surrounded him, "what did you do this time?"

"What do you mean by _what did I do this time_?"

Madison rolls her eyes. "Xander, it's no surprise that you're the king when it comes to pissing my sister off."

It was true. There's always the tension between himself and Vida. Their personalities were the opposite from each other's, and as the new kid in Briarwood, Nick could never understand their relationship.

"I didn't even do anything!" He claims as Nick, Madison, and Chip folded their arms cross their chest, waiting for an explanation from him. Defeated, Xander gave in. "Alright, so something did happen." He turns his gaze over to Nick. "You might want to make sure Madison doesn't get anywhere near me."

She wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment. "What did you do?"

"It happened during class." Xander begins to explain rather apprehensively. "We were learning how to do CPR and--"

"Oh no…" Chip's mouth fell open in surprise, "please tell me you didn't…"

Xander bit his lip. "Yeah…" he coyly looks away, "I did."

"You kissed my sister!" Madison shrieked as Nick and Chip begin chuckling among themselves.

Xander groans irritably in response. "It's not funny, guys…"

"You kissed my sister!"

He smirked. "Hey, apparently she was kissing me back."

"No, I wasn't!" Vida scoffs for she was no longer standing behind the DJ turntables as she joined the others. Xander drew in a few nervous gulps as she sends him a nasty glare at his way.

"It takes two people to kiss, V. Do I have to demonstrate it for you?"

Nick, Chip, and Madison exchange worried looks as Vida clenched her fist together.

"No, but do you want to know how it feels to get two black eyes?"

"Cool it, V." Madison finds herself being in the middle of it all as she stood between the two to prevent anything from happening between her sister and her other best friend. "Just stop it alright?"

"UGH!" Vida screamed out of frustration as she started yelling at Xander. "You're so full of yourself and arrogant! How can you even stand yourself!" She yells before storming out and leaving a hurt and puzzled Xander behind. She needed a breather and she had to get away before she loses it. However her words got to him deeply for it was like a slap to the face.

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

Madison excuses herself from the group as she heads on outside to have a one on one conversation with Vida.

"Wow," Nick muttered as he turns his gaze over to Xander, "you're in deep."

* * *

As soon as Madison stepped outside, she finds Vida on the other side of the street sitting and leaning against a tree, and at the same time, pulling grass and throwing them.

"Hey," Madison casually sits down next to her. Vida did not respond as she continues staring at the ground. "So…" she breaks the long silence "do you want to talk about it?"

Vida scoffs in response. "Not really."

Madison bit her lip. "So is it true?" She asked, hoping the question wouldn't get Vida too upset, but knowing her limits and as a concerned sister, she will eventually open up when she's ready. "Did you kiss Xander back?"

There was a moment of silence as Vida slowly meets her sister's gaze. "Yes," she sighs, "but I didn't know what the hell I was doing alright? I mean I was caught up in the moment."

A grin suddenly crossed Madison's face. "Wow…didn't think this would happen in a million years." She chuckles as Vida rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, it's not like it meant anything to him."

Madison raised a curious eyebrow. It was suddenly making sense. "What makes you think that?"

"It's Xander! He holds the record for kissing the most girls in Briarwood and those girls don't even care who they kiss. But for me…" Vida trails off and deeply sighs, "A kiss isn't just a kiss. It may be to him, but not for me."

Madison's lips slightly parted. "Do you actually have a soft side for Xander?" She teased as Vida gives her a dirty look from the corner of her eye. "Who figured my sister would have a crush on Xander the Great."

She groans. "I never said I have a crush on him, sis."

"But you do." Madison mischievously grins. "I mean you're scared of getting hurt."

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Oh come on, V. Stop denying it."

"It's Xander Bly we're talking about here." She exclaims. "I'm neither scared nor intimidated by him."

"No, but you're worried the kiss didn't mean anything to Xander because it did to you."

Vida covers her face in hand and groans, disappointed that her sister simply knows so much about her. "ARGH, I'm so confused!"

"Ha," Madison released a chuckle, "I knew it."

* * *

As Xander idly looks at a few records trying to get his mind off of things, the Rocca sisters finally arrived back inside as he follows Vida's gaze.

He hated creating more tension between them, but part of that was his fault due to their history of constant arguing. Unsure of how it will go, Xander rises up from the red leather chair and casually approaches Vida in hopes to work things out and explain. "Hey…" He greeted nervously as she meets his eyes with an intense glare. Xander scratches the back of his head in a rather uneasy gesture "Umm…can we talk?"

Vida with her hands on her waist tilts her head to the side and slowly nods as she follows him inside the storage room without having to argue against it. Xander then shuts the door behind, closes the blinds, and faces his female companion.

"Look, V I'm really sorry." He tells her sincerely. "I just got caught up in the moment and I wasn't thinking." Xander explains. "I swear it won't happen again. Just let me make up to you."

She looks down and bit her lip uncertainly. "So the kiss didn't really mean anything to you?"

He furrows his eyebrows as he noticed the change of tone in her voice. "Well," he clears his throat out, "did it mean anything to you?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I asked you first."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well…" Xander starts off again nervously. "I don't know how to say this…"

Vida wrinkles her forehead.

"But I've always wanted to…" he stops in mid-sentence and weakly smiles, "well…kiss you."

Vida nods her head, looking rather disappointed. "Oh so you just wanted to kiss me to add to your record of all the girls you kissed in Briarwood huh?"

Xander was taken by surprised of how hurt she sounded.

"No, that's not the whole point. Why are you making a big deal about it, V? A kiss is only a kiss right?"

"Like if it even matters to you," Vida finds herself fighting back the tears, "that was my first kiss…"

Xander's lips slightly parted. He figured that Vida was an experienced kisser just by the way she was kissing him that morning. He didn't think he'd be her first kiss.

"I had no idea, V. I always thought—well, I didn't--"

She shook her head. "Forget about it, Xander. It's all over now." Just as Vida was about to head on out, Xander grabs her shoulder and faces her with her back against the door.

"By the way, I didn't kiss you to break some stupid record…" he smiles as he stares deeply into her dark chocolate eyes--his face now becoming serious, "but because I wanted to…"

A smile crept over her lips as she coyly blushes. She felt as though she was on heaven and that there was no way out under Xander's spell which has won her over. He looked so sincere and honest that she finds herself slowly falling for him. _'But why?'_ She thought to herself_. 'Why did it have to be him of all people?'_

"And I believe…" Xander nears his face towards her own, her heart beating rapidly every second of the way. "I didn't get the chance to do CPR on you."

Vida lets out a chuckle. "You totally killed it."

"What?"

"CPR?" She questioned. "Look, if you want to kiss me just--"

Without finishing what she had to say, Xander closes the gap between them as he cupped her cheeks and captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss, taking Vida by surprise as she finds herself, yet again, returning his every move.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Chip wondered while standing a few feet away from the door.

"Probably giving him a few punches to let all that anger out." Nick suggested with a snicker.

"Hmm…" Madison thought with a smirk, "Right…" She knew exactly what they were doing.

Vida breaks the kiss as the two begin to breathe desperately for air. She looks back at Xander and without one single smile she glares at him instead.

"What?"

"By the way, didn't you say you want to make it up to me?" She smirks as he furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment. "Well you owe me lunch and you're gonna clean my car for the next two weeks. Oh, and I'm doing the supervising for the rest of the week while you do all my dirty work."

His jaw dropped. "What?" Xander scoffs in disbelief as he follows Vida out the door. "Ugh, but I thought we were already making up."

"You mean making out?" Madison mumbled from behind as Xander shot her a look. "You know there's a difference between the two."

He turns to Nick and Chip who were giving them the _uh huh _look.

Xander and Vida avert from their gazes in mere embarrassment.

"So, Chip…" Nick turns to the redhead, "ever thought of joining Medical Assisting class?"

Chip looks at him in disgust. "You're sick!"

Nick wrinkles his forehead as the others all laughed at him. "What did I say?"

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what yall think! Thanks again for reading.


End file.
